


The One and Only Date of President Snow-ball and Moldy-shorts

by CheyanneChika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Crack, First Dates, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Online Dating, Other, Past Harry Potter/Tom Riddle - Freeform, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, VOLDEMORT HAS NO NOSE, utter crack, written in 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says in the title.</p><p>Did I mention this was crack?  And that I wrote it in five minutes?</p><p>[Person annoyed at repitition] YES</p><p>Oh, good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One and Only Date of President Snow-ball and Moldy-shorts

  
“Where is your nose?” President Snow askes over a glass of wine.

Lord Voldemort stares at him and says nothing.

Snow continues, “It’s just, I’ve seen so many surgeries _enhancing_ their faces.  And every one is interesting.  But the complete extraction of the nose?”

“Be silent!” Voldy-pants snapped out.

Snow coughed and reached for a white handkerchief. “I’m just curious,” he says reasonably and reaches of the complimentary breadsticks.

“It’s a skin condition,” Moldy-shorts replies darkly and does not elaborate.

“Ah, of course.”  It is very clear that Snowball does not believe him even a little.

Voldy, seeing this, draws his wand.  He does not strike, but simply drums the end lightly against his left hand.  Snowy eyes it discreetly but his expression does not change.

“This is pointless,” Voldy snaps, wishing Potter hadn’t dumped him last week, forcing him to make the damned brat jealous be dating someone his own age.

“Indeed,” Snowflake murmured, sipping the last of his wine and flagging down the waiter for another.

Voldy-woldy wanted firewhiskey and was perturbed that it did not exist in this place.  Perhaps they were hiding it to keep it for themselves.

The waiter, an acne-faced lad with a stutter and greasy hair and them what they wanted to eat.

Mutually, they both decide, albeit silently, to never use Match.com again.

 


End file.
